Echo on the Moon
by MrScirev
Summary: Echo, an Active Doll from the Dollhouse, is given a mission on Moonbase Alpha. Will she survive the experience?
1. Chapter 1

**Echo On The Moon**

Dollhouse/Space:1999 Crossover by Mr Scirev.

For more fanfics by Mr Scirev please visit www .scirev .net

TIMELINE: The fanfic starts before BREAKAWAY, then continues DURING the space:1999 YR2 episode THE EXILES.

 **Chapter 1**

She was far from home. Far from the Dollhouse. There was a delicate experiment being set up on Moonbase Alpha and she was the chief scientist. Or so she believed.

She was in reality not what she seemed.

She believed herself to be Professor Juliette Stevenson who was working on the project.. She WAS working on it, and everyone else believed her to be the Professor.

Her division, was working in the catacombs, studying elementary physics using a super-hadron collider, with the capability of smashing elementary particles at fantastic speeds. The hadron collider on earth at CERN, LHC, was like a child's toy, compared to this one. This collider was being used to discover dark matter which might be ejected between parallel universes too, in an attempt to provide alternate realities scientifically and perhaps help with inventing new power sources.

The truth was far different from this. Professor Stevenson had died. She had been a test subject for a memory research programme, which meant that her memories had been stored. And the Dollhouse had obtained this memory data on behalf of the Project which was due to start on Alpha.

The Dollhouse, on earth, had developed the fine art of wiping memories and storing other memories.

Put simply their mission was to help others live out their fantasies. In the case of the Project, it would be Echo, a Doll who would be given the memories of the Professor. She would BE the Professor.

Periodically after a mission, the Programmer would help with debriefing and storage of the experiences. Finally he would restore the Doll state by wiping the memory of the Doll. Afterwards , he always said to her "Hello, Echo, How are you feeling?"

"Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?"

"If you like".

Now things were different. She was on the Moon, in earth orbit, on the Moonbase Alpha.

Her Handler Boyd Langton was on the Moonbase too. It was weird for him to think that this moonbase was named Alpha. After Alpha... did what he did.. the massacres. But she didn't remember that now, she was the Professor and she didn't know him.

This mission had not ended as it should have, thanks to the moon Breaking Away from the Earth.

And he now still worked in Security with Tony, always with a mind to protecting Echo.

Would they ever manage to get back to Earth?

Was the Dollhouse still there? Years had passed back on earth, thanks to wormholes and so many phenomena not so much time had passed on Alpha – Moonbase Alpha of course – just a year or so.

Life went on, on the moon.

..To be continued

Story (C) 2016-2016 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Dollhouse is Joss Whedon's.

Space:1999 is ITC Entertainment Group Ltd's. The Original Space:1999 is a Gerry Anderson production.

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo On The Moon**

Dollhouse/Space:1999 Crossover by Mr Scirev.

For more fanfics by Mr Scirev please visit www .scirev .net

TIMELINE: This chapter happens DURING the space:1999 YR2 episode THE EXILES. For Dollhouse it happens during Season 1 when Boyd was still Echo's Handler.

Chapter 2

Today was a new day. The Alphans had discovered a wave of "rockets" passing through space, after a period through space which was uneventful. Thanks to the Alien Maya who was still with them, Koenig managed to open one of the rocket capsules. Then another one was brought down and both were awakened. The pair were humanoids, peaceful exiles, they claimed.

But it soon turned out to be a big lie. They were allowed to work on improving Life Support, and they engaged a form of teleport energy, not without the side effect of a buzzing sound which disabled most people on alpha.

Including Juliette, in her office. Who did not faint. But her eyes went blank.

She said to her colleague, who had fainted, ""Did I fall asleep?"

In a room, on the floor, not too far away from Juliette's office, Boyd came back to consciousness. He started thinking of Juliette.. Echo.

He stood up, went to try to find Juliette.

He found her. He told her "Everything's going to be alright".

Echo answered: "Now that you're here"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life"

And Boyd knew that something had happened. The frequencies triggered by the aliens had wiped her memory clean. She was Echo again now, not Juliette. He would have to get help for her, from the scientists on board such as Maya. He was worried also about the time she had spent as the Professor. He could not have helped her, he kept hoping they would manage to find a way back to Earth. But they didn't. And time passed, he was worried that the imprint would become permanent.

So it wasn't. But in a Doll state, Echo was vulnerable. And he had to protect her. He could not do that on his own. He had to inform Maya.

Story (C) 2016-2016 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Dollhouse is Joss Whedon's.

Space:1999 is ITC Entertainment Group Ltd's. The Original Space:1999 is a Gerry Anderson production.

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


End file.
